I Opened My Eyes
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban because he killed Voldemort with an unforgivable. So what is Harry left to do, but train himself for a few years? The question is, what will happen when he deems himself ready to break out? What does Severus have to play in all of this? SeverusHarry and a few others.
1. Epilogue

Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a harry potter fanfic, so please be relatively nice ^^

This will mostly be is Harry's pov unless i have a sudden urge to change it, which i probably will.

this is an epilogue, and if you guys like it, i will write more.

Pairings; Remus;Sirius, Hermione;Ron, and maybe others, the main pairing is Harry;Severus

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Harry Potter

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MALEXMALE DO NOT READ PAST THIS STORY

otherwise, enjoy this short epilogue (;

* * *

I opened my eyes. This is it. Today is the day I escape. I grinned as the dementor opened my cell. It was handy to have them under my control. I transformed into my animagus half, and fled.

Confused? I'd imagine you are.

Let's go back in time.

* * *

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" I screamed at Dumbledore. I can't believe it. I sacrifice my own life for them, and in turn they surround me and promptly say I'm going to Azkaban for life! For killing with an unforgivable! It was Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sorry Harry, there's nothing we can do about this."

"Sure, whatever, you're just afraid because I'm five times stronger than all of you. But, just fine, I will go. However, just you wait, all of you. I will have revenge." I stated calmly as I was taken away to Azkaban Prison. As a betrayed, broken 17 year old boy who never truly knew love, family, friends, or happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, here is chapter one! I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

I wasn't sure on having a magical being appear and help Harry, but i put it in anyways. Should it stay this way, or should the magical being be removed?

if there is anything else you think should be changed, or if i should just re do the entire chapter, just say so lol i'll do the best i can

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Harry Potter

* * *

It's been three weeks since then. I'm suddenly grateful to the Dursleys for starving me on a daily basis. The food here is both scarce and horrid. I still have excruciating nightmares. I get maybe 5-6 hours of sleep, if I'm lucky. It was during one of my sleepless nights that I got the idea. My new life purpose and such.

I'm going to escape.

And when I do, I will be the new dark lord.

But first, I will spend every waking hour getting stronger. A good thing I learned to sense other peoples presence, dementor or otherwise. It won't do for them to know or be suspicious of my activities. I will be doing exercises, 20 times each, 3 times a day. I will also continue to add on to the amount as time passes. And top of that, I've begun to meditate three hours a day.

* * *

By the time I reached 600 times each, with a total of 1800 reps a day, you could notice the changes. That's when wand less magic came to me. The first time was an accidental Accio spell. I had been thinking about having a notebook with special qualities to it. I never thought it would exist but it does. It has a black hard cover and the only way to read what is in it is to speak to it "phoenix" in parseltounge. Otherwise, it will just be a blank notebook. Well, you only have to worry about that if you actually manage to find it. The notebook has multiple concealing charms already placed on it. With the notebook came a quill and blood red ink.

Shortly after that, I learned to do glamours to hide the results of my training. I don't think I would be able to handle another dementor staring at me like the last two, as if trying to figure out what's out of place. Thankfully they were called off elsewhere before they figured it out. During all this I took to replacing sleep with meditation. That way, I would avoid nightmares. Besides, the amount of time I slept kept getting smaller. If things keep going well, I can easily break out within a few years.

For the next few months, I remained at 600 for each exercise, as I continued training myself in wand less magic.

By the time I was 19, I learned all of the simple spelling, crucio, and a few others. I could also do a few simple spelling without words. I had upped my exercising to 700 each. I had even managed to get one of the dementors to listen to my commands, though it escapes my mind as to how. It just sort of happened.

* * *

It was on the night of my 20th birthday that things started to change.

'_Harry Potter?' _it was a small, but there nonetheless. I was about to stop meditating and open my eyes but the voice interfered.

'_Do not cease meditating. This is the only way we are able to communicate. For now, that is.' _

'_How and why are you in my mind?'_ I growled out.

'_Your occulmency is not able to block me, a pixie. And I am here to offer assistance.'_

'_Ha! I don't need any assistance.'_

'_You know you can't do much more on your own Harry.'_

'_You do realize you are offering this to the next dark lord right?'_

'_Yes, though 95% of the magical creatures are on your side. We plan to assist you however we can.'_

'_I work alone.'_

'_We will only come to your aid if you call for us. Do you accept Harry Potter, future dark lord?'_

I sighed, it's not like I have anything to lose. _'Fine, I accept.'_

'_Good. We will focus on your wand less magic, then your wordless magic. I am afraid to say you will have to remain here until your training with me is complete.'_

I growled lowly. _'Fine do you need anything else pixie?'_

'_No that's it for now, and call me Helix, Harry.' _

The pixie started to fade out of my mind, before he suddenly reappeared.

'_What is it? Forget to tell me something.'_

'_It's more like, I have something you should probably see.'_

'_Very well.'_

* * *

Slowly, things turned black as a vision over came my senses.

It was dark, so at first couldn't tell where I was. However, after I started walking to where I felt I should go, I realized I was in Hogwarts. I had ended up outside the Gryffindor common room as the portrait silently swung open for me. Turning to a sudden hushed whisper, I found Hermione and Ron on a couch. However I could only hear short pieces of their conversation.

"Harry-Voldemort-cant believe-"Ron had whispered.

"Revenge-plan-Harry-Lord"

"But-alone-better-safer"

"Sure? Dangerous-refuse-kill"

Their voices had started fading out then, so I left the tower. I figured the vision would of ended there, but I was walking towards a different room next. This was Dumbledore's office. Again, the voices were whispered. But I knew it was just Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Harry-lesson-again"

"Yes-Granger and Weasley-turn-us?"

"Worry-thing-P-Professor-worthless"

"When-punishment-harm-kill?"

"Torture-necessary-kill"

That had apparently been the end of the vision as the darkness faded.

* * *

'_What was the point of that?'_

'_Everything will be clear soon. But for now, never forget that vision. It will help you in the near future to know who is and isn't on your side.'_

'_Well, alright…'_

'_I must go now; I will talk to you again tomorrow. That is when we begin the lessons.'_

'_Very well.'_

After Helix left, I continues to meditate for another hour before the dementor I was controlling interrupted me.

"Do me a favor and sneak any information on the outside world in for me. Please. It would really help."

The dementor simply nodded as he set my dinner on the floor for me and promptly left.

He returned a few hours later with yesterday's news paper. It wasn't much. But it was good enough.

"thanks." I said, taking the paper. He simply left once more.

I looked down, and froze. Something on the front page was something I didn't expect.

_**Severus Snape Held Prisoner by Muggles?!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I haven't been feeling the greatest the past week, though i do hope this chapter is still good to read. i tried my best to get a chapter up before the week ended. sadly, i barely did it, as today is sunday. anyways, do enjoy :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

I didn't do anything the rest of the night. Just simply sat and stared at the wall, thinking. Muggles captured Snape? Why, for how long, is he okay? The article only said it was Muggles and that they were despicable. No useful information. I hope he is okay. I hope they can find him. Why do I even care? I groaned, and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling instead.

Really, I shouldn't care about the stupid git. He's done nothing but make my life even more depressing. I heaved a sigh as my stomach gave a protest. I shouldn't become lax in concentrating on my magic. I had learned a spell the year I killed Voldemort that allows you to stave off hunger and fatigue. It only remains effective if you keep up your concentration. If the spell is completely removed and you don't eat even a little bit within 24 hours, you will wither away to nothing. Meaning, you will die. Is Snape eating? Does he know of this spell? I sigh again, and force my mind blank for meditation.

* * *

'Wake up, its time.' Helix arrived at dawn.

'Say, do you know anything about Snape's capture?' I asked promptly, not moving.

'Just remember what you heard in the vision.' Well, not much help there, since I hardly heard anything useful.

'Alright, let's begin then.'

'First we will do the first year spells. Each year you learned at Hogwarts, will take one month here, since you already know the spells themselves. The first half of the month will be wand less magic, the other half will be wordless and wand less magic.'

'What were the first year spells?'

'Accio, Aguamenti, Alohomora, Descendo, Everte Statum, Flipendo, Incendio, Lumos, Nox, Petrificus Totalus, Reparo, Wingardium Leviosa'

'Alright, so we are doing all seven years?'

'Yes, it will take seven months for the spells learned in school. After that is complete you will spend the last five months of the year learning spells they don't teach you in school. Unfortunately, I can't help you in the art of potions.'

'That's alright, let's just get this done and over with.'

'No, try again!' Helix barked.

'Fine, fine! How come this one is so much more irritating to do than the others, anyways?' I was currently working on Lumos, and it won't stay for more than a few moments. On top of that, it's not very bright at all. 'Why don't you just have me do this when I'm not talking to you through the meditative link?'

'Because, it makes you do better when you're not in a meditative link. Also, it will be beneficial to you to be able to do the spells while in the link. Even if you can't see 100% of your surroundings, you are still completely aware of what's going on, yes?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Now, think if you were attacked while in this state. The one attacking with believe you to be defenseless and ignorant to your surroundings. Instead of spending a split second to open your eyes, and endangering yourself in that split second, use that second to attack your attacker before they reach you. Oh and it's 3 times more difficult to do spells in such a state. So when you master spells in this link, the spells power will be three times weaker than it will be when you're not meditating. '

'Okay, makes sense.'

'Good now, try Lumos again!'

* * *

It took seven months for the Hogwarts spells as Helix had said. It was difficult a majority of the time, and after nearly severing some limbs, I had finally gotten through and mastered wand less and wordless forms of all the spells. The rest of the year had been spent on darker spells, including the unforgivable. I found dark spells a little easier to accomplish.

'Teach me to be an animagus' I suddenly blurted one morning, three weeks after my birthday had past again, just as I felt Helix entering the link.

'Hmm I had been wondering what to teach you next. Being an animagus would help. Alright, here, this spell will take three days to complete, then you need a month to understand your other form and get used to it. Also, before we actually begin, you should get the rest of the dementor on your side.'

'Well, I already have over half of them, so it shouldn't take too long.'

'Good, I must be off now. I will be back in a weeks' time.'

I heaved a sigh. I had just recently turned 20. I'm hoping this doesn't take much longer. With them giving no clues on Snape, I've become more restless. The past year or so had been as simple as it could get. I had learned the languages of multiple different magical creatures. I stood up and walked towards the bars of my cell. I might as well get this over with.

* * *

"_**Sigure yamigudo hafnag." **_(a/ come you who do not yet obey. I will write in English from here on) I whispered through the darkened halls.

"_**For what reason do you call, Harry?"**_

"_**I wish to have your assistance."**_

"_**What for?"**_

"_**If I am to be the next Lord, I need to get out of here without blowing things up and I can only do that if you all simply let me out of here. Also, you assistance on the battle field would be most welcome."**_

"_**You, the next Lord? Why?" **_

"_**They ruined my life. Dumbledore was doing what he could to control every inch of me. He knew what my life was like. It was him who sent me to them. He didn't even care that the Dursleys starved me, beat me, and mentally abused me. It was him who led to my godfathers' death. It was him who told Wormtail where my parents where. It was his idea to use Avada Kedavra. It was fucking him who didn't even attempt to fight back my imprisonment. It was **_**him **_**who never truly helped me!" **_by the time I was half way done, I was yelling, my hands balled into tight fists. When I finished, I was breathing heavily. "_**Will you help, or not?"**_

"_**And we do, what do we get in return?"**_

"_**You may give whoever is against me, the dementors kiss."**_

"_**Very well then, we shall assist you, future Dark Lord."**_

"_**Good."**_

* * *

I still have six days before Helix returns, so I'm back to doing my routine from before he came here. By this point in time I had grown a few inches taller. I no longer needed glasses, as I had fixed my vision. My hair had grown to a little past my shoulders, and my voice is a bit deeper than it had previously been.

And in all this time, nothing had changed regarding Snape. It didn't matter what I searched, what I gathered, there was no actual information for me to go off of. It was as if they weren't even trying to find him…


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait,i became a tad busy.

Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer- I do NOT won Harry Potter

* * *

I sat down on the bed, wiping drops of sweat off my brow. There was now a white circle with intricate symbols drawn onto the floor, and made to disappear when the spell ended. I was currently in the middle of the process of being an unregistered animagus. Now, to sit and wait, as it must be carried out on a full moon- when it's at its highest peak. Luckily for me, that's tonight, and I don't have to wait another month. I also ended up summoning chalk, because I needed it to write out the circle.

Next I need the transformation potion and pain numbing potion. Apparently the first transformation is excruciatingly painful. The transformation potion just allows your body to become malleable enough to do the shifting. I'd rather not have to go through that ordeal without being numb to the pain.

'Up and at em!'

'Oh shut up.'

'Here drink these. The numbing potion now, the other in two minutes. Be in the circle as you drink the transformation potion.' Two potions popped into my room on the floor.

After two minutes had passed I stood in the circle, a tad nervous. What if something went wrong? What if the numbing potion didn't work quickly enough? I erased these thoughts, however, as it was time to begin. I drank the nasty potion, trying not to barf it back up.

"_**Afta hastia alla ca. Zush ishta hastia alla ca. Lista oka wota ya. Afta hastia alla ca. Zush ishta hastia alla ca. Lista oka wota ya."**_ I had to leave the link with Helix and pour as much magic as I could into the spell. I said those lines five times. By the fifth line, wind was whipping around the room, clawing at my skin, hair, and clothes. Just as I finished, I began to change.

* * *

A month later, I was lazing around in my new animagus form when I noticed a foreign magical signature approaching. Quickly changing back and going to "cower" in a corner, I only had to wait another minute before they arrived. They didn't speak until they stepped into my cell, the door shutting again.

"Harry Potter. So nice to see you again." I bit back a low growl and adopted the appearance of a starved, hopeless being on the brink of despair.

"L-Lucius Ma-Malfoy." I stuttered out in a whisper.

"So it seems you are still able to recognize me. You are also still mostly sane." Lucius drawled out, seemingly disappointed.

"w-w-what are you here f-for?" I avoided his gaze, unmoving from the corner.

"Oh, yes. My son thought it would be fun to give you certain…information." I blinked, confused. He just continued on. "Severus Snape is currently in St Mungos." Sitting there, shocked, I didn't even attempt to stop him from gracefully leaving, his cane's tapping echoing in the long hall.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?' I yelled as soon as Helix appeared in the link one last time. He was checking to see I got along with the new form well.

'Harry didn't you piece together that vision?'

'No! It's not important right now! You knew he was in St Mungos! Damn it!'

'Harry, listen to me. Dumbledore was the one who did it, not Muggles. He won't live in their care. Hermione and Ron are still on your side. That's what was in the vision.'

'No, you're lying, it was Muggles! And how would those two be on my side still! They didn't try and help me either!'

'I can see you won't listen to reason. Now, farewell, Harry Potter, future Dark Lord. May you succeed in your goals.' Helix left with a sigh. The rest of the night I was left fuming, and pacing in my cell, wondering what to do now. I have nothing else needing to be done here after all.

* * *

The next week Lucius returned. I had went back to my act and sat in the corner.

"y-yes?" I spoke, looking up.

"Ah, just wanted to talk to you again. You see, Draco and I had a little chat last night. We came to a sudden realization that you are the only one that can safely help Severus live." He frowned.

"What- what do you mean?"

"They brought him back to Hogwarts because they all though he was 'getting better'. He was, for a little bit. If they hadn't taken him back to Hogwarts, maybe he would have survived a little longer. Hogwarts is not safe for him. Harry, you are the only one who can save him now. Your friends aren't competent enough to do it themselves. They have tried, but they always get caught. Severus is on the brink of death now. He gets worse every night. It's been four. He will be gone by the end of this week, if not taken away. Please, escape from here and save my old friend." To say I was surprised would be a severe understatement. Once again, Lucius abruptly left. As soon as I knew he was gone from the prisons vicinity, I stood and went to the bars.

'**It is time. Tonight, midnight.' **I said resolutely.

'**Very well.' ** Came a whisper.

I wasn't about to let my old potions professor die like this.

* * *

I sat up with a start. That can't be, could it? However, going back through the vision, I tried to add words to the choppy sentences. But what I came up with…Helix…he had said that the vision told that Dumbledore was behind Snape's condition. Dumbledore plans to kill Snape, he had planned on my imprisonment. He wanted me gone, put in a place I wouldn't escape from. Then Hermione and Ron…they want to help me…they are still my best friends. That settles it then. I'm going to contact Hermione, no matter what. That bastard of a headmaster won't know what hit him. He will think he won, but he will soon find out he was dead wrong. After sitting in meditation for hours, I finally breached Hermione's mind. I hadn't bothered with a spell to disguise my voice, as it changed enough during my time here to be unrecognizable, at least for now.

* * *

'Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to speak to you.' Hermione's head jerked up from her book, startled. She then tried to push the sudden intrusion from her mind.

'Don't, Granger, its futile.' I warned her. Furrowing her brows, she tentatively replied.

'What do you wish from me, and who exactly are you?'

'Ah, but who I am will be answered to you in due time. For now, I just wish to relay something to you. I am afraid I don't have much time, so I must be quick.'

'Fine.' I gave a small chuckle, feeling her suspicion.

'Hermione, tonight, something will happen that will change you and Ron Weasley. Don't let the light fool you and him any longer. When you receive word of what happens, no matter what, keep a clear mind. Albus Dumbledore will try and keep you on his side, but whatever you do, if you value both your lives, do not listen to his lies. Listen to your gut instincts and keep Ron beside you. Always remember this one thing; there is always one person who is going to remain on your side, no matter how much they seem to have changed, they are still the same. Now, I must go. Remain safe, Hermione Granger, and keep others away from Severus Snape until tomorrow morning.'

I opened my eyes, hoping I didn't give too much away in that conversation. But right now, it doesn't matter. I still have three hours until midnight. So, for those hours, I paced in my cell. I had to go over my plan as much as possible. Before I do however, I need a way to fake my death.


End file.
